Light control films are each a material that gives a light transmittance varied in accordance with whether or not an electric field is applied thereto, so as to be able to adjust the incident light amount. Known is, for example, a light control film being obtained by sandwiching a light control layer between transparent electroconductive substrates, the light control layer being obtained by dispersing a light control suspension in which a light control particles are dispersed, into a resin matrix, the light control particles responding to an electric field. This light control film is a film in which fine droplets of the light control suspension in which the light control particles are dispersed, are dispersed in the resin matrix, which is cured by irradiation with ultraviolet rays. In this light control film, the light control particles absorb, scatter or reflect light by Brownian motion in the state that no electric field is applied thereto; thus, incident light into the film cannot penetrate through the film. When an electric field is applied thereto, the light control particles are oriented in the direction parallel to the electric field by the polarization of the particles; thus, incident light to the film can penetrate through the film. In such a way, in a light control film, the amount of transmitted light is adjusted in accordance with the response of light control particles to an electric field (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 11-218789).
In similar light control films, an investigation is made on a light control film wherein the total amount of incident light can be adjusted by adjusting the aspect ratio of light control particles, the light control particles are neither aggregated nor sedimented, and further a stable light control performance is exhibited (see JP-A No. 2002-214653). An investigation is also made on a light control film the size of droplets of a light control suspension dispersed in a resin matrix is adjusted, thereby making high contrast that is a difference between the transmittance in the state that an electric field is applied thereto and that in the state that no electric field is applied thereto, giving a low haze in the state that the electric field is applied thereto, and further giving a high switching speed (see JP-A No. 2006-064832).